Her
by KelliCola
Summary: "You see, she makes him a better person. And he makes her feel smarter than anyone ever has before." Sheldon/OC drabbles-Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been trying to resist the 'allure' of Sheldon Cooper for quite some time but I finally broke down and this came out of it. Please review and let me know what you think. And Sheldon may be a little OOC but...that's kind of the point in fanfiction, you want to write your favorite character in your own way.**

* * *

><p>"You really think you got enough candy."<p>

"Oh shut up," Penny grumbled. "You know you could help."

Leonard chuckled. "Alright."

Penny smiled when Leonard took three of the bags and straightened her back. He was right, she had bought too much candy but her ravenous sweet tooth lately (among other things) was insatiable and she couldn't help herself. Plus, she knew some of the boys would be over for some of it.

Leonard liked Heath mini bars.

And so did she, so she had so much extra...

"Is that music?"

Penny looked up from the steps. Leonard was staring at the door to his and Sheldons apartment, where the music was coming from. It was classical music, very soft and accompanied by a lilting giggle and barely heard whispers then Sheldons laugh.

"Sheldon has a girl over," Penny's brow furrowed.

Leonard shrugged, looked the door up and down. He set the bags in his hands down and dug his keys from his back pocket, surprised to find the door locked in the first place; Penny watched in confused curiosity.

The door was thankfully silent as it opened and Penny peeked above Leonards head into the apartment.

Sheldon was pretty much bowed over a young woman, instructing her on where to place her feet. Her hair was a stunning white and spilled over her shoulder as she tilted her head back to laugh. Sheldon smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to the slope of her throat and her laughing ceased, her cheeks flushing deep crimson, a stark contrast to the pale color of her hair and the rest of her skin.

"Sheldon," it sounded like a whine and she buried her face into his chest.

He laughed, stroking her hair ever so gently.

Leonard backed up into Penny, sputtering nonsense while she blinked slowly.

"Dude," Penny grinned and Leonard looked up at Penny. "Who knew Sheldon had game."

As if to back up her words, the young woman inside the apartment laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**sazzieazzie: thank you so much for being my first reviewer. I appreciate it so much. And the PM? Yes, Sheldon is a total ladies man. He doesn't get nearly enough credit for it. **

**Now, onto the rest of the story. I'm kind of disappointed with this one, but they get better. I have so many planned, it's unbelievable.**

* * *

><p>"You have how many?"<p>

She had this spacey look in her eyes then held out her arms, brow furrowing. "I'm not really sure…I've never really counted."

"Seriously?"

She nodded her head fiercely.

All the while, Sheldon sat in his spot on the couch, sipping at the strange tea she had made. Penny and Leonard stared at her in curiosity, Howard looked like he didn't know what to think about the young woman all but glued to Sheldon's side. She was so tiny, so pretty, and oh-so-very special. Mentally. Something seemed off about her but no one dared question the problem; none of them wanted to hurt her feelings and none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of Sheldon's reaction.

She stood at nearly 5'0" tall, her hair an off white color and down to her hips, something that amazed Penny; she would have to ask the young girl how she got her hair to grow so long. She insisted on being called Nellie and to add to the pure strange-ness of her person – she was covered in tattoos. They were colorful and beautiful, whoever put these on her put a lot of care and effort into them. So many, it was no surprise really that she hadn't kept up with the number of them.

Penny shook her head and straightened her back. "Well, you're brave."

Nellie laughed, leaning her head onto Sheldon's shoulder; he was still focused on the tea that smelt like lime. "It has nothing to do with bravery," she ran her fingers in a small circle on the fabric around Sheldon's knee. "I just…I just _really _like tattoos. Once I found the tattoos I wanted, I just got them. What was it? If you do something you love, you don't work a day of your life or something like that?"

Penny smiled. "They mean so much to you, but you don't remember how many you got?"

Nellie grinned. "Exactly."

Sheldon swallowed the mouthful of tea he had and looked over at Nellie; well, it was more like he was looking at her lap but she was looking at her face. "Are you ready to leave?"

She perked up even more, if it was possible. "Yeppers," she chirped, jumping to her feet; she had his right hand clenched tightly in her smaller one. "Bye everyone, I guess we'll see you later tonight."

Everyone waved awkwardly as she drug Sheldon out of the apartment, Raj and Howard still wearing those awkward, dazed, smiles they had when she had come over earlier.

"I think she's mental," Leonard muttered, still baffled by the situation in general.

"I think she's sweet," Penny smiled softly.

"I think she's wonderful," Howard stood, walking towards the door. "Well then, I will b back when she and Sheldon return."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "You know she's with Sheldon, right?"

"Yeah," Howard sounded disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This just…review…_**

* * *

><p>"Y-You think this is ok?"<p>

"It _is _my apartment."

"O-Ok…"

Leonard really didn't want to tell them he was sitting in the kitchen. Why was he sitting in the dark? He didn't know, but it just felt right. And he was glad he had done this, he could now watch Sheldon and Nellie sneaking into the apartment. Sheldon was of course, at ease – though he wouldn't turn on the lights – but poor Nellie was clinging to him like a spider monkey. Her large eyes ran over the apartment as if she were looking for predators.

"Is Leonard asleep," she whispered, shrugging off her shoulder bag and sliding it behind the small table beside the door.

"He should be," Sheldon (rather) hesitantly wrapped an arm around Nellie's waist. "Are you ok with this?"

She looked up at him with her chin tucked against her chest, her fingers fidgeting between her and Sheldon's chest. "I…I guess I am…are you?"

He shrugged a little, seeming so unlike his usual self. His usual obnoxious, nosey, snobby self. "I suppose if I wasn't, I would not have invited you over."

She smiled a little, chewing on her bottom lip a little bit. "Well then…I guess I should feel special, right?"

"Yes."

She giggled and reached up, lacing her fingers together against the nape of his neck. "Well…I guess it's safe to say I'm a little excited, how about you?"

"I suppose."

That didn't deter her bright smile. "Come on then," she whispered, taking his hand in hers.

She began to pull him towards the bedrooms and once Leonard heard the bedroom door shut, he pursed his lips. What…what had just happened? Whatever. He slid off of his stool and shuffled towards the door, locking it because Sheldon somehow (it wasn't a mystery as to why he was distracted) forgot to. Leonard sighed and tightened his robe, walking towards his own room.

He should have been asleep hours ago, but he just couldn't sleep. Penny had wanted to go to a few places with him the next day and he needed plenty of sleep to keep up with her. He just hoped the amount of sleep he had and was going to try to get would be…enough…

Leonard stopped in the middle of the hallway, locking eyes with Nellie. She was standing in Sheldon's doorway, like she had been about to leave. She seemed to be frozen and he really wished she would unfreeze because she was really naked.

"Well hi there, Leonard," she whispered.

"Hello, Nellie," Leonard looked down.

When the silence ensued, Nellie huffed and stepped out of the room, briefly revealing Sheldon folding his shirt on his nightstand and pulling the sheets back, lights low; oh God, what had he stopped for? Nellie walked into the bathroom, walked back out and pat Leonard on the shoulder.

"Goodnight Leonard," she waved over her shoulder at him, shutting the door behind her.

He still didn't move.

A moment later, she opened the door, passing him an unopened pack of bright orange ear plugs. "You might need these," she smiled sweetly and then shut the door again, this time with a sharp smack.

"Dammit," Leonard muttered, working on tearing open the pack.

_Please let me get them in before I hear anything…please let me get th-_

"Sheldon," Nellie giggled through the wall behind Leonard's headboard.

"Dammit."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guest: here's that moooooooooore you wanted.**_

_**sazzieazzie: I'm so glad you're enjoying it:)**_

* * *

><p>It's New Years and he doesn't want to be here.<p>

It's New Years and she wants to be here.

So he sits in the corner of the room, disgruntled and missing Halo night because of this ridiculous party her sister was throwing for the coming of the new year.

Sheldon had asked how she could even throw a party, it was impossible. She didn't seem to get the joke but Nellie laughed. And that was enough.

"Sheldon," she pushed through the crowd, a sloppy smile on her face, plastic golden crown smashed down on her hair. "Sheldon, isn't this an awesome party?!"

"Not really," he muttered. "When will be going home?"

Her smile faltered and he almost sputtered out an apology but that smile came back in an instant. She hooked their arms together and then began to drag him through the crowd. He cringed and rolled his body like a serpent to avoid touching the drunk people surrounding them.

After a moment, they burst through a red door and Sheldon breathed in the chilly air. As soon as the door shut behind them, the buzz of voices and the heavy bass were muffled. Sheldon breathed out a sigh of relief. He let Nellie pull her arm away and examined his clothes, trying in vain to dust off the glitter Nellie had deposited on him; she looked like she had bathed in glitter and neon paint.

As he tried to clean himself, a grating noise caught his attention.

Sparks hit the ground at his feet and Sheldon looked up to see Nellie holding a sparkler in her hand. She had two actually, and she was busy trying to give him one.

"I do not want it."

"Take it," she stomped her foot.

He sighed and did as she requested, which elicted a small cheer from him. She quickly turned around as fireworks were launched into the air, bathing her in lights that made her appear as the most exquisite specimen he had ever seen.

He startled her by taking her hand and she looked down at their hands, then smiled at him. "Happy New Years, honey bee," she purred, pushing up onto her toes and brushing her lips against his cheek.

Why did this make his heart flutter so childishly?

He said nothing, just continued to watch her hair, face framed by the spectrum of cors sent out by the fireworks bursting in the air.

_"Honey bee..."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I didn't mean to take this long. I got c**__**aught by Saints Row 3, Matt Miller is adorable. Anyone ever hear him say Hellicopter? Ugh I wanna jump him.**_

_**Not my best but...I want to hold Sheldons hand and this came out of it.**_

* * *

><p>"You're not interested in comic books o-or even Doctor Who?"<p>

Nellie shook her head slowly, eyes flickering between the boys. She was so confused, her hands tightly clasped in her lap. Penny and Bernadette watched from the kitchen, Bernadette with that nervous little smile, Penny with a raised eyebrow.

Sheldon scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and plunking down into his spot; he failed to notice the way she wormed into his side. "This is ridiculous," he huffed.

Howard and Raj muttered their way into the kitchen while Leonard sat in his usual chair. He and Sheldon began a mindless conversation and Penny watched with a small smile as Nellie continuously tried to get Sheldon's attention by sticking her finger into the side of his neck.

After about the sixth or seventh poke ( coupled by Sheldon continuously swatting away her hand), the great - self proclaimed - genius twisted halfway towards her, catching her hand. As Leonard continued to speak, Sheldon whispered something to Nellie. She grinned, nodding fiercely. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking back to Leonard while Nellie sat there, a broad grin on her pretty face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it took so long to get back guys. I've been horribly ill and plus its freezing here so ya know...but you can thank the cold weather for this one. Actually, this stems more from a mischevious thought on Sheldon mixed with an alcohol-muddled Nellie that came from a story I heard from my aunt.**_

* * *

><p>She says whiskey warms her right up.<p>

Sheldon goes to rebuke but Penny elbows him hard in the side. He rubs the sore spot while Nellie offers Penny a small glass of foul-smelling alcohol; it makes Sheldons nose itch as the scent curls against his face.

Nellie smacks her lips, lowering her glass back to the table. His eyes dance (that seemed to be an appropriate description of what his eyes were doing) over the tattoos carved against the fluid stroke of her right arm. On her left arm is what she called a 'Demon Saint'. Said she got it from a video game she wanted him to try out.

"Come on Sheldon," she drawls, her lips wet with whiskey; she's on her fourth glass and seems to be a mild light-weight. "I know you're cold, it'll warm ya up in no time."

He shakes his head. "I prefer to stay wrapped in my blanket, opposed to that drink."

Penny rolls her eyes, Nellie leers. He watches her pour another glass, her eyes locked on him though she doesn't spill a drop he was expecting. Looking back into her eyes, he's pulled back to the awful reek in his apartment; where was Leonard to take his woman away?

Just as the thought dances across his mind, Leonard opens the door, looking haggard as usual. "Ready," he asks Penny.

And she nods, setting a half-full glass back onto the table. Dinner. They had a date, Sheldon was staying in with Nellie. And she didn't seem to mind. But to be honest, he was fearful of that look in her eyes and knew the whiskey had gone to her head.

She slowly sets her glass done and scoots towards him from the chair she was sitting in. After a moment of silent struggling, she finally pries the blankets apart at his chest and swaddles herself into his lap. He tenses under her lithe weight, nostrils flaring at the scent of whiskey and bubblegum perfume.

"Still cold, Dr. Cooper?"

He misses the purr in her throat. "Of course, that is why I am wrapped in three layers of blankets."

The purr, he misses, the hand working down his chest, he does not. Breath hitches in his throat but she runs her nose across his jawline. Instant friction, his skin is on fire and she can tell; the cat who stole the cream.

"I know something that will warm you up," her voice doesn't sound right, he blames the alcohol.

"A shower would be nice."

She growls, playfully. "I was thinking of something else," her fingers hook into the hem of his pants.

So easy...just an inch or two more...bazinga doesn't quite do the feeling justice. He settles for a small, strangled, gasp and he sees her face twisted into utter delight. She enjoys teasing when she's buzzed. Perhaps he didn't mind the alcohol so much.

"A hot shower," he murmurs.

Her eyes slightly narrow. "Sheldon..."

He gasps again, too low to be any noise really. "A hot shower for two," the muscles in his thighs twitch.

And her lips curl into a grin as she slides off of him, pulling him to his feet. "Much better."


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am trying to work through a ton of feels the Walking Dead has just thrown at me...my way of coping.**_

* * *

><p>She won't admit she talks in her sleep.<p>

But Sheldon will admit it drives him insane.

Her mere mutters echo through his small room -_their _small room, she insists much to his dismay. A normally quiet night turns into him glaring at the ceiling after being woken by her mutterings.

Tonight is different though, and he doesn't know why.

Maybe it was because her mutterings have gotten more coarse, more coherent. _Please _seems to be her favorite tonight.

After nearly twenty minutes of him simply huffing, flopping his arms at his sides, he sits up, fingers gripping the sheets covering her. In the tangle of sheets, she is sweating, and that does cause for some mute concern.

"Nellie," he growls, gripping her shoulder.

He jerks back as her eyes snap open. Her right arm stretches out above her, grasping, fingers stretching for something but only finding air. He forces her upright, brow creased more in aggravation than concern.

"Nellie," he growls again, grabbing her wrist and pushing her arm down. "Nellie, wake up."

Her pupilsare dilated beyond recognition but they are shrinking; she's coming back. She looks at him, lips still heavily parted. A tremor rocks ber frame and she runs a hand through her hair, sinking back into the pillows.

"Shot," she croaks. "I was shot again..."

He doesn't speak, knows of the event. His eyes stray to the welp of twisted scar tissue, balanced on to ridge of her right shoulder, the outter edge of her clavicle lingering too close. The slope of her throat etched through with veins of violet ebbed from her wound.

The room is quiet but he can find no comfort in that fact because he _does_care for her. She notices his silence and then cocks her head to the right, lips pursing before she stretches her arms out to him, offering comfort where he should.

"Come here," she whispers, tucking his head against her bosom.

And he stares, eyes hooded, at the edge of their bed...

"I should comfort you," he muttered. "It is only logical..."

She grunted, stroking his hair. "I don't really care for logic," she sighs. "Just go to sleep," Sheldon."

He huffs at her disregard for logic but obeys.

"Ridiculous little human, you are..."


End file.
